


Grape Juice

by saltyspacerock



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based off of something that happened to me, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Modern AU, but drablle requests, enjoy, hurt/comfort I guess, requests are open, slight angst??, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: A text between alex and John.





	

**TurtleJohn:**  hey Alex

 **lilLion25:**!!! My love is here !!!

 **TurtleJohn:** haha

 **TurtleJohn:** I love u too BB

 **lilLion25:** how was ur day?

 **TurtleJohn:** it was ok I guess

 **TurtleJohn:** very boring

 **TurtleJohn:** I miss u

 **lilLion25:** awww

 **lilLion25:** I miss u too babe

 **TurtleJohn** : <33333

 **lilLion25:** <333333333

 **lilLion25:** I get off work at 10

 **lilLion25:** tonight

 **lilLion25:** _we snuggle_

 **TurtleJohn:** I'm already home

 **TurtleJohn** : I will prepare the pillows and snacks

 **lilLion25:** ur perfect

 **TurtleJohn:** shhhhh

 **lilLion25:** <333333333

 **TurtleJohn:** so how was ur day??

 **lilLion25:** I'm going to smack thomas

 **TurtleJohn:** so nothing new?

 **lilLion25:** nah

 **lilLion25:** **he just won't stop scoffing**

 **TurtleJohn:** hey btw

 **lilLion25:**?

 **TurtleJohn:** do u know seabury?

**TurtleJohn: WAIT**

**lilLion25:** oh

 **lilLion25:** mY

 **TurtleJohn:** alex please don't

 **lilLion25:** G O D 

 **LilLion25:** okay first of all

 **TurtleJohn:** alex please

**lilLion25: he eats cheetos with a fork**

**TurtleJohn:** _maybe?? he doesn't want to get his fingers all crusty dusty??_

 **lilLion25:** BUT! THATS! THE! BEST! PART!!!

 **TurtleJohn:** why is ur biggest judgement on him that tho

**lilLion25: just the way he freaking eats them**

**lilLion25: and looks at u like ur inferior**

**lilLion25: bc u lick the dust off ur fingers like you're supposed to**

**TurtleJohn:** omg alex

**lilLion25: and makes u feel shame bc u are doing what is intended**

**lilLion25** he is  _so_ stuck up

 **TurtleJohn:** more than TJeffs???

**lilLion25: almost**

**lilLion25:** but he's not there yet

 **lilLion25:** also that one time

**lilLion25: he sassed me in front of the whole office**

**TurtleJohn:** alex please

 **lilLion:** THE WHOLE OFFICE JOHN

 **TurtleJohn:** forgive and forget

**lilLion25: haha no john**

**lilLion25:** **resent and remember**

 **TurtleJohn: alex** **oh my god**

 **TurtleJohn:** u are the queen of petty

 **lilLion25:** my throne is packed w/ salt

 **lilLion25:** bow before ur ruler

**TurtleJohn: lmao**

**TurtleJohn:** anyway

 **lilLion25:** yh why tf did U bring up that loser???

 **lilLion25:** when I am trying to express my love to u???

 **TurtleJohn:** aww baby

 **lilLion25:** I can't have him ruining this too

**lilLion25: I want a lovely evening with my bf**

**TurtleJohn:** oh no I love u too much,,,

**lilLion25: <333333333**

**lilLion25:** so why do u bring him up??

 **TurtleJohn:** uh

 **TurtleJohn:** well

 **TurtleJohn:** I guess he kinda?? Did smth rude???

**lilLion25: john**

**lilLion25: tf did this prick do**

**TurtleJohn:** I mean it was probs an accident

**lilLion25: john**

**TurtleJohn:** Seabury just spilled some grape juice on me alex

 **TurtleJohn:** I have a stain on my flannel

 **TurtleJohn:** and that's why I wanted to tell u

 **TurtleJohn:** I was just drinking it and he bumped my arm, that's all

 **TurtleJohn:** ok???

 **TurtleJohn:** Alex???

 **lilLion25:** I'm in the car right now

**TurtleJohn: wait what**

**lilLion25:** I must defend my bf's honor

 **TurtleJohn:** alex please don't 

 **lilLion25:** if I floor it I can make it to his house in a few minutes

 **TurtleJohn:** alex please don't tell me you actually left work

 **lilLion25:** I told George I was going out to kick Seabury's ass and he let me go

 **TurtleJohn:** you are not serious 

**lilLion25: George is a saint**

**TurtleJohn: are you actually planning on going to Seabury's house and beating him up???**

**lilLion25:** laurens

 **lilLion25:** I am not a man of empty threats

**TurtleJohn: wait don't text n drive baby!!**

**lilLion25:** it's fine I'm using voice to text

 **TurtleJohn:** alex still

 **TurtleJohn:** just come home

 **lilLion25:** n o

 **lilLion25:** I must avenge you

 **TurtleJohn:** alex it was just grape juice

 **TurtleJohn:** look I have our snacks and blankets ready for snuggle time

 **TurtleJohn:** if u come back right now I'll let u pick out the movie

 **lilLion25:** after I completely WRECK sea bury

 **TurtleJohn:** wait

 **TurtleJohn:** isn't he still at work

 **lilLion25:** i

 **TurtleJohn:** LMFAO ALEX I CANT BR E A T H E

 **LilLion25:** **coming home**  

 **TurtleJohn:** oh alex

 **TurtleJohn:** I made u some Mac n cheese

 **lilLion:** I don't deserve you

 **TurtleJohn:** love you darling

**lilLion25: <33333333**

 


End file.
